


a dance party of the informal sort

by mxkingfisher



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, For funsies, I know ao3 is usually for fanfics, Original Character(s), but i wanted to post this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:20:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23563708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mxkingfisher/pseuds/mxkingfisher
Summary: two girls have a dance party from within the comfort of their own home
Kudos: 4





	a dance party of the informal sort

**Author's Note:**

> These characters belong to me! Enjoy your soft gay content guys gals and non-binary pals

Music played from Mattie’s phone, complemented by her voice as she sung the lyrics softly to herself. Elizabeth hovered in the doorway, watching her girlfriend move about with her hips swaying ever so slightly. She didn’t smile even when she was alone, Elizabeth noticed. In the past she’d wondered if Mattie was just surly around people, and that was why she’d never seen her smile, but she saw now it was something else. Smiling just wasn’t in her vocabulary of expressions. This lack of smile didn’t make her any less mesmerizing, however; her rough, quiet voice and languid, graceful movement more than made up for it. Elizabeth wanted to run over there and kiss her dark, freckled face, but she also didn’t want her to stop. Instead, she stepped out from the shadow of the doorway, grin clearly displaying how the scene had made her heart melt.

“If you wanted to dance, you should have asked. It’s not as fun without a partner.”

Mattie’s movement slowed, and her singing stopped altogether. “Oh, El.” The softness in her eyes was clear. “Hey.”

“Hey to you, too. Wanna teach me how to look as graceful as you?”

Mattie’s eyes lit up. “Sure, come here.” She went over to the couch and pushed the coffee table away to make a bigger space, then made sure her music was loud enough.

“Aw, this is our playlist,” Elizabeth realized as she finally started listening to the music.

“What clued you in?” Mattie asked, brow raising in amusement.

“Hayley Kiyoko,” Elizabeth answered, laughing. “Your playlist is too cool for all my random gay shit.”

Mattie huffed a laugh through her nose. “I’m convinced there’s some music you listen to exclusively because it’s gay, Beth.”

“That’s ‘cause that’s true.” Elizabeth grinned. “Now, let’s get to dancing.”

Mattie put her hands on Elizabeth’s waist and Elizabeth’s grin turned sheepish as a flush spread over her cheeks. “Put your hands on my shoulders,” Mattie said when Elizabeth didn’t move, eyes sparkling with mirth.

“Right,” Elizabeth replied, a little breathless, and set her hands on Mattie’s broad shoulders. Those same shoulders had carried her a few times, and she smiled at the memory of piggyback rides in a lush park.

Mattie began to sway again, hands gently pulling Elizabeth with her. “Just match the beat; feel the flow of the music,” she murmured, eyes meeting Elizabeth’s.

Elizabeth could never get enough of Mattie’s eyes. It sounded cliché to say that she could get lost in them, but Elizabeth seriously felt that way. They were deep, and dark, and swirling with faint colors like gasoline; reflecting some faraway place that Elizabeth wanted so badly to know. Mattie kissed the corner of Elizabeth’s mouth and she blinked, startled. “Focus, dear,” she said, barely concealed laughter in her voice. “You have to remember to move your own body, not just let me drag you along.”

“Sorry.” Elizabeth swayed her own hips, trying to match Mattie’s movement, and Mattie snorted.

“You’re stiff.” She shook Elizabeth’s waist slightly. “Loosen up, just… just move. Don’t worry about it.”

“Okay, okay.” Elizabeth pulled herself closer to Mattie, letting her elbows now rest on her shoulders. Mattie moved her arms as well, wrapping them around Elizabeth’s waist, and reached up her nose to bump it against Elizabeth’s. Elizabeth smiled warmly, and Mattie’s eyes bore the same warmth.

They held each other close, spinning in idle circles. Elizabeth felt herself relax; felt herself move more naturally to the music as she followed Mattie’s movements. She brushed her hands over one of Mattie’s tight braids, humming along to the songs she knew until she’d gotten Mattie to sing again. Mattie’s voice was pleasantly low, and Elizabeth sighed as that voice she so loved sung quietly against her ear.

“And I meant everything I said that night,” Mattie murmured, “I will come back to life.” Her breath shuddered on the intake. “But only for you.”

“Me too,” Elizabeth whispered, responding to the lyrics. “Don’t think death can get you out of this relationship.”

Mattie laughed, but the sound was clearly strained. Elizabeth decided not to ask, simply held her a little tighter. “I love you, Mattie.”

“I love you too, Elizabeth.”

Mattie may have been full of mysteries, but that was one thing Elizabeth knew to be true. Mattie never smiled. She was cagey about the future, sometimes. She held Elizabeth like she was afraid every day with her would be her last. She was unafraid to speak about death. There were so many questions that made up the girl Elizabeth loved, but there was no question that that girl loved her, too.

**Author's Note:**

> I've thought about posting original content on ao3 for a while but only just gave in today with this short story! I may post more short things with my characters in the future, and I'll probably post more Sanders Sides at some point, but probably not within the same storyline, sorry :(


End file.
